


逃

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 他们逃进只属于自己的世界，就在这偷来的片刻时光里。哈赫向。





	逃

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).
  * A translation of [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781727) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



这个谷仓已经被废弃了，屋顶开始坍塌，里面散发着气味，但距此最近的邻舍也在十分钟路程之外，所以这里成了他们在本地区的根据地。赫敏已经做好了防护性的屏障，罗恩安置了一些陷阱以确保即使有人查到了他们的位置并攻破屏障，也没有人能真正到达谷仓。这里就像眼下的任何东西一样安全。

当他们结束一天的搜寻返回时，蜡烛被点了起来，于是他能看见同伴的受伤情况。罗恩脸上有块瘀伤，苍白的脸色衬得他的雀斑尤为明显。他掩口打个哈欠，嘟哝说需要休息。哈利注视他爬上了通往阁楼的梯子，阁楼里铺着他们的毯子和睡袋。

他看着赫敏，手指紧握成拳，在注视着她施用必要的疗伤咒时，他的指甲深深陷进掌心里。她的伤比罗恩要重，但哈利知道她会好起来。她额前有一道伤口，是她被一道咒语摔在地面上的时候划的，她皮肤上有小片青肿，那是另一道咒语击中她时留下的。她似乎微微颤抖，尽管她努力想表现得一切安好。

他们没料到会和食死徒狭路相逢。幸运的是，食死徒只有两个，而且哈利怀疑他们同样毫无准备。如果伏地魔真的知道了他们的行踪，他会派更多食死徒来追捕他们，而不是单单两个。自他们离开陋居开始搜寻魂器以来，已经八个月过去了，在此期间，他们设法找到了两个魂器, 不过他相信伏地魔还没意识到他们在做什么。

他们遭遇那两名食死徒纯属偶然。他们成功脱身, 却被迫使用了死咒。要是任何一名食死徒逃走，他们就会陷入危险之中，所以那是必要的，但使用那道咒语依然令他们有杀人凶手的感觉，尽管事实上他们面对的是一场战争，而且是自卫行为。他有时会想他们是否终有一天会习惯死亡，然后他又希望他们不会，因为正是这使得他们有别于伏地魔和其他人。

赫敏完成了疗伤咒，抬头看着他。他走向她，在谷仓肮脏的木地板上跪下。他把脸颊贴在她胸口，手臂环绕住她，紧紧地拥抱着。她用手指轻拂他的头发，悄声说没事了，没事了，但哈利还是止不住地颤抖。

她受伤的时候，他总是恐惧而担忧。他是如此需要她，却又希望她别再坚持同他们一起搜寻。然而，她很固执，拒绝在他和罗恩冒生命危险的时候躲起来。从他们开始这次搜寻的那天起，他们的关系就改变了，超越了简单的友谊和柏拉图式的爱。

没有人知道这一点，除了罗恩。他接受并表示了赞许，没有顾忌他自己在暑假开始时和赫敏短暂的交往，还有哈利同金妮的分手。仅仅是作为她自己，赫敏就已经承受着够多的危险，哈利不愿意让她仅仅因为他对她的爱而更多地成为被攻击目标，所以这成了他们三个人间的秘密。一旦战争结束，就再也不会有秘密的存在，也不会为在一起而感到不安。

他拉她坐进他怀里，吻着她。这个吻急切、疯狂、湿润而脆弱。她回应的激情依然令他吃惊，让他在把她拉得更近的同时发出低吟。哈利背朝后倒在地上，并且带倒了她。她跨在他腿上，轻轻摩挲，而他的手顺着她背脊向下抚去，随后滑进了她衬衫下。

他挺身抵住她，贴着她的腿摩挲，他们继续亲吻着，任这次遭遇战带来的不安、忧虑和恐惧渐渐消散。当他们亲吻、触摸、爱抚的时候，他脑海中只剩下需求、爱恋和欲望；只剩下赫敏。

像这样在一起时，他们把其他一切都抛到一旁，忘却战争和魂器，忘却就在外面等候的危险。以后还有时间去担忧恐惧，去计划搜寻，去战斗抗争。此时此刻，他们逃进只属于自己的世界，那里只有哈利和赫敏，他们可以完全沉迷于彼此的怀抱，就在这偷来的片刻时光里。


End file.
